


When You Sleep

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amelia Swan-Mills, Child, Children, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Future Fic, Magical Accidents, Memories, Memory Magic, Nightmares, Swan Queen - Freeform, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are married and have a daughter named Amelia. One night Amelia accidentally uses her magic when she is asleep and relives one of Regina's memories as the Evil Queen. While she is in her trance, Amelia's body is going through the motions of the memory, resulting in her ripping out the real Regina's heart. Will they be able to wake their daughter up before it is too late? After working so hard to find her happy ending will Regina lose it all by her own daughter's hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep

Damn it. It's happening again.

I try to stop my mind from giving into these pictures in my head, but it's too late. I'm already too far gone.

_I'm sitting down, staring at my reflection in a mirror, only it isn't my reflection. At the time, though, I believe it is. I allow my eyes to scan my features, searching desperately for any piece of my old self, a young girl who was full of life and hope, innocent. I come up short and get a feeling of dread and despair in the pit of my stomach._

_It's too late for me, I recall thinking to myself. It isn't my voice in my head, but it sounds familiar. I can't quite place it, though. I turn around at the sound of boots on the floor, echoing down the large hallway. It's a young man. I glance down at his hands and find them to be empty of what I desire, whatever that may be. I can feel anger boiling up inside me._

_I promptly stand from my seat and saunter over to the man. I hear a jumble of words exchanged, assuming there's a conversation taking place between us, but I can't make any of them out. I only feel. I feel bitterness, hatred, betrayal, and one thing that I am afraid to put a name to._

_Moments later, we are standing before many golden boxes that line the walls. I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before, but like everything else here, I can't remember. I try to focus my mind to reveal where I've seen them, but then I do something completely unexpected._

"What the hell are you doing, Amelia," I hear my mom scream, knocking me out of my dream-like state. Upon returning to reality, I find myself hovering over my brunette mother with something glowing bright red in my right hand.

* * *

 

I had been sleeping peacefully after a long day at the office until something awoke me from my slumber. I feel a sharp pain and a familiar pressure in my chest. My eyes open wide in shock when I realize what is happening.

My daughter-my 16 year old daughter-just ripped my heart from my chest. That isn't even the worst part. I'm staring at her face-to-face and I see myself in her expression. My old self, whom I was not ever proud of being. The Evil Queen.

By now, I'm gasping for air and reaching around for anything to help me regain my composure. The pain is almost unbearable. My eyes, still wide in shock, are glued to my daughter's as if my life depended on it, and maybe it does.

_This is the end. I'm about to die, be ripped from this earth. By my own daughter. No, this isn't how it's supposed to end. I finally found my happy ending._

It is then that I realize that my wife is now awake and aware of the situation, whatever it may be, I'm still not sure. _Why would Amelia be doing this? This isn't at all like her. Something's definitely wrong._

As I stare into her eyes, her eyes remain locked on my own, but hers are distant, off in another world. _This isn't my daughter._

"What the hell are you doing, Amelia?!"

My wife's voice. _Emma. Oh, Amelia. Please tell me that you don't mean this._

* * *

 

Before being awoken from my restless state, I remember plunging my hand into the man's chest and ripping out the glowing, red organ. I feel it pulse, trembling in my grasp.

_"Please, you don't have to do this," I hear him plead. I make a mental note that I could understand what he said._

_Once again, the feeling of dread returns and I feel my face blanche. I feel my grip on the organ tighten and he reacts, hand gripping his chest and plummets to the ground wincing in pain. He doesn't bother crying out, he knows he has no chance of escaping._

_I ponder my next move. As I see it, I have two options. I could kill the man...or I could use him to my advantage. He seems able enough. I decide on the ladder, returning to my wall of golden boxes. One pops out, ready to be filled and I place the organ inside._

I hear my mother's voice. She's yelling. I try desperately to leave this dark place, not wanting to experience anything more it has to offer. I can feel myself slowly awake from my slumber.

Seconds later, I find myself hovering over my mother's trembling body. She's in pain. I furrow my brow in confusion, then follow her gaze to my hand. _No, it can't be! This is a dream! Please let me be sleeping._

I instantly am horrified, realizing what holding the organ entails. My hands are trembling and I can't move. I freeze. I look back to my mother and she seems to have sensed the shift in my demeanor. She hesitantly takes one hand and my eyes follow it until it connects to the red organ.

Once it is lifted from my palm, I release a deep breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in. She does, as well. I hear another sigh of relief to my left, I assume it was from my other mother. _I am in so much trouble._

* * *

 

Hours later I awake to something tugging on my arm. I follow my gaze to my right wrist being restrained by what looks to be a set of handcuffs. I'm confused at first, then remember the morning's events. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

As if by cue, I see my mother walking into my room. She is surprised to see me awake and I can tell she wonders if I remember what happened. By the look of pity she's giving me now, I assume it's written all over my face that it's true, I did remember.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked calmly.

My instant reaction is one of shock and disbelief. _I just tried to kill you! My own mother, by snatching out her heart right in front of her face! And she asks me if she wants to chat? What is going on?!_

I wanted to reply just that, but instead, I feel tears running down the side of my face and more than a pang of guilt in my stomach. I feel like I'm going to be sick again.

"Mom, I'm so _so_ sorry. I-" I was cut off by a silencing hand and look of, was that...understanding?

"I know what you must be feeling. I had the same thing happen to me when I was younger."

 _Okay, she's crazy. Yup, that's the only possible explanation._ I wanted to retort with, 'Oh, yeah? You ripped out your own mother's heart, too? Okay, I'll join the club. Where do I sign?'

"What are you talking about? I almost killed you!"

"I know, but I also know that you wouldn't do it on purpose. I saw you. You weren't there, and when you did come to terms and realize what you were doing, you righted your wrong."

"So, that's it? You're not going to lock me in some tower for the rest of my life so I can never harm you again? You're not _scared_ of me?"

She seemed to wince at those last words, causing me to instantly regret them. _Of course she's afraid of me. She'll never be able to trust me again._ _I tried to **kill** her!_

Choosing to ignore my questions, she replies, "I want to help you. I want to know what you're thinking, what happened." I searched her eyes for any signs of lying, but I could only detect truth and sincerity. She really wants to help. I should just tell her the truth.

I visibly relax, accidently moving my wrist against the metal, causing me to hiss in pain. My mom's eyes dart to the object and I can tell she instantly feels bad that she had to resort to this. It was probably my Ma's idea. I don't blame her. It was the right choice.

I take in a big breath of air and begin telling her what I remember, sparing no details.

Once I am finished, she just stares at the wall, contemplating what to say first.

"Well," she begins, "That explains the heart thing."

"I'm really sorry," I repeat for the umpteenth time.

"I know." She offers me a half smile. She looks over the cuffs again and reaches into her pants pocket, retrieving a key. "I don't think we need to worry about these anymore," she says, un-cuffing me. I instinctively bring my previously cuffed hand to my chest as tears continue to poor from my eyes.

"What's happening to me? I'm scared to be near you," I admit out loud.

"You don't need to be afraid, darling. We will take care of you. I won't ever turn my back on you." I didn't know I feared exactly that until she spoke the words out loud. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Promise?"

"I promise, Amelia." I nod, letting her words sink in.

"So, what do we do now? How do we keep this from happening again?"

"I don't think we can," she says sadly. "Those weren't dreams. Those were memories, my memories. I think this is only the beginning of them and I'm sorry to say that I have many similar experiences to the ones you saw last night."

"Oh."

"But don't worry, we'll find something better than cuffs to keep us all safe."

"Safe from me," I finish bitterly.

"Darling, it wasn't your fault. You know that. You had no control over your actions."

"I could've _killed_ you, Mom!"

"But you didn't. I'm safe," she pointed out.

"You were lucky that I woke up."

"Don't say that."

"Tell me that you didn't think you were going to die," I demanded in an uncharacteristically harsh tone. She just started at me with wide eyes and silence. "That's what I thought."

"Amelia..."

"No, I can't let this happen again. I, I have to leave."

"Amelia, you're not going anywhere," she demanded.

"You're not going to stop me. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone for that matter," I say with a hint of finality.

"And you won't. Let us take care of you. Trust that we can keep everyone, including you, safe."

"I, I can't." I burst into sobs and she closes the distance between us, rubbing smooth circles on my back.

"I know. I know." She whispers in my ear as she rocks us back and forth.

* * *

 

Days later we finally found the right solution. Mom enchanted a bracelet that restrains me while I sleep. I can still move freely in the bed but I can't sleep walk or use my powers. It was a good solution and made everyone feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for supporting my writing by reading this fanfic. I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions! :)  
> P.S. I'm thinking of writing a multific with Amelia in it, which involves time travel. Before I do that, though, I want to get used to writing the character so she becomes familiar. Any suggestions or requests?


End file.
